who's who?
by xGameBoy-Mafiax
Summary: AU What happens when Sakura meets Gaara and they have to be partners for a strange project?
1. The new beginning

**HIIII! This is my first GaaraxSakura story but I read them all the time… I hope you enjoy it…**

**R&R… flames are welcome…**

Chapter 1:

"Sorry I was late…" Kakashi said interrupted by a "LIAR" coming from everyone.

"gees… ok well today we have a new student… Sakura please come in now." Kakashi said

A girl around the age of 14 walked in with long pink hair, eyeliner, black pants, a black shirt with jack from the nightmare before Christmas, and plain black hoodie, and a pair of black etnies with green e/m things on the side.

"ok Sakura please tell everyone about you" Kakashi said.

"umm ok lets see… my name is Sakura, I have a cat named Sabath (I had to use Sabath from Emily The Strange P), my parents are dead, my favorite food are cheese-its… I LOVE THEM, I have anger and depression, and some people say I have a so called 'dark side'."

"umm… alright please pick a seat next to anyone you want I will be right back… oh and Sasuke please tell her about everyone" Kakashi said and walked out of the room.

"alright hi I'm Sasuke and this is Ino" he started and show me a girl with long blonde hair in a high pony tail.

"oh your soooo sweet Sasuke thanks for telling that poor girl about wonderful me first" she said hugging Sasuke.

"that's nice" Sakura said.

"doesn't it bug you that I'm pretty much taking hi from you?" she asked.

"no not really" Sakura said with a strait face.

Ino got really quiet.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "umm ok next…" he went through every one else.

"ok do you have any questions?" he asked.

"umm yes actually… who's that?" she asked pointing to a boy on the other side of the room with blood red hair wearing all black.

"oh that's just Gaara don't worry about him… so were do you wanna sit?' he asked.

"umm I don't know" she replied.

"well there's a seat next to me" he said when all of a sudden all of his 'fan girls' sat in all the seats around him.

"oh come on girls don't be like that" he said.

" it's ok I know were I wanna sit" she said.

Sasuke looked at her curiously.

Sakura walked over to were Gaara was sitting.

"can I sit here?" Sakura asked.

Gaara glared at her.

Sakura giggled and sat down.

He smirked.

Then Kakashi came in.

"ok Sakura did you pick were you wanted… to… sit… were you forced to sit there?" Kakashi said.

"nope" Sakura said smiling.

"umm alright then… ok class we are going to start a project please pick partners and choose wisely." Kakashi said smirking under his mask.

Sakura looked at Gaara.

"wanna be partners" Sakura asked.

Gaara shrugged

Sakura giggled.

He smirked

"ok next…"

**Hope you enjoyed it so far… I know it sorta sucked but trust me it will get better… I hope… please R&R! **

**thanx**


	2. WHAT!

**Ok YAY the next chapter! Sorry it took me a while my grandma had to go to the hospital… I hate my grandma… and she hates me 2! Thanx for all for all the people who reviewed last chapter… special thanx for the first 4 people who reviewed first: mfpeach, Blake, StormofSilver, and professionaldooropener… THANK YOU, YOU GUYS ROCK! Oh and also yeah Sasuke is quite ooc, hehe oh and you'll probably see Sakura's dark side in the next chapter… Ok and now on with the story…**

**'Sakura' Gaara**

**'Gaara' Sakura

* * *

**

"Ok next… what your gonna do is switch into each others body so that means… for example… you Hinata will be Zaku and you Zaku will be Hinata… for a week go it?" Kakashi said with a grin.

From the class you could here a few people groaning and a few "what the hell, I AM NOT GOING TO BE GIRL!" then you herd a slap and a "WHATS WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL!"

You could diffidently tell that Kakashi was enjoying this. Smirk

Gaara was glaring at a giggling Sakura. "So should I go first or you?" she asked.

Sasuke was glaring jealously at Gaara. He heard a giggle-giggle from a fan girl beside him.

"Go ahead" he sighed. She started the jutsu and he followed. They got it on the first try.

Kakashi was staring at the glaring Sasuke and giggled. ((He he he I could see him doing this…))

"Whoa" 'Sakura' said. "So this is what it feels like to have boobs." 'Gaara' glared at him.

"Ok class has everyone changed?" he asked.

Everyone said yes… some of the girls now had boy voices and some of the boys had girl voices it was indeed funny.

"Good… ok now what I want you to do is line up and I'll give each team special instructions ok?" he said everyone lined up.

Soon it was 'Gaara' and 'Sakura's' turn…

"Ok what I've decided for you is that you both live at Gaara's house and you have to stay with each other at all times… go it?" he said smirking.

They blushed but nodded.

"Ok good… next…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BBBRRRIIINNNGGG" the bell rang and everyone ran out of the room.

"Ok soooo were do you live?" 'Gaara' asked.

"Umm… follow me…" 'Sakura' said.

They started walking home… it was really silent… well sorta…

"WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO!" 'Gaara' yelled randomly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" 'Sakura' asked.

"Well obviously I'm WEE WOOing…" 'Gaara' smirked.

"Well since you're in my body… could you please try to act like me?" 'Sakura' said… well sorta demanded.

"Humph fine be that way… how 'bout this?" 'Gaara' said while putting on an emotionless face, put 'his' hands in 'his' pockets, and closed his eyes.

"I guess that will have to do… but you might want to open your eyes before you hit that…"

BAM!

"…Pole" 'Sakura' finished.

"God… fuckin' pole…" 'Gaara' muttered.

'Sakura' chuckled.

"no no no you gotta giggle… and I have to chuckle get it?" 'Gaara' said smirking.

"Umm… ok… hahaha" 'Sakura' said trying to giggle but came out more like an evil laugh.

"Umm… ok… freak… let me try…MUAHAHAHAHA!" 'Gaara' said and then feel to the ground laughing.

"And you call me a freak…" 'Sakura' said.

"HEY!" 'Gaara' said immedently standing up.

"…Oh look there's my house…" 'Sakura' said.

"Oh YAY! were, were?" 'Gaara' said happily completely forgetting the question.

"Sigh… that white 2 story house over there…" 'Sakura' said.

'Gaara' ran to the house and smashed into the front door.

"Idiot…" 'Sakura' muttered.

"HEY I HERD THAT!" 'Gaara' said.

'Sakura' smirked.

They walked into 'Sakura's' house and took off there shoes…

* * *

**Trust me it will get better I just haven't made it to the good part yet… oh and in the next chapter lets just say something's gonna happen to Sasuke…**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Oh and also the chapter should be longer… hopefully…**


	3. meeting someone and an issue

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like… well a long time. My grandma had to go into the hospital a lot lately and so that's were ive been lately and then my computer crashed and that took like a week to fix and then when we got it back it didn't have Microsoft or any of those that I needed to make my story in and so yeah and now I finally got it back so yeah YAY! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter ive had some ideas from some other people so I think I'll use them hehe… yeah so here ya go!

'Gaara' Sakura

'Sakura' Gaara

They walked into 'Sakura's' house and took off there shoes…

"So are you hungry…" 'Sakura' asked.

"Umm… well sure I guess" 'Gaara' said.

They walked into the kitchen… ((Nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu nu… batman…))

"AAAHHHHHHHHH" 'Gaara' screamed like a little girl,

"God what why did you scream" 'Sakura' asked kinda annoyed from 'his' scream.

'He' pointed up.

There on the ceiling, standing was a boy in a black outfit with purple markings on his face.

"Geez Gaara why'd you scream so weird… you woke me up" he said.

'Gaara' was still shocked by him still on the ceiling that he didn't answer.

The boy got off the ceiling and landed right next to 'Gaara'

He waved a hand in front of 'him'.

"Hello Gaara… anybody home" the boy said.

"I'm over here," 'Sakura' said.

"Huh but you're a girl… right" the boy said.

"Well yes I am at the moment… now stutup and help me with Sakura, Kankuro" 'Sakura' said.

"But wait your Gaara then whose this" Kankuro asked confused.

"I'll explain later… now help me wake her up" 'Sakura' commanded.

**CRASH**

Kankuro fainted with confusion.

"God he's just as bad as… somebody else I know" 'Sakurs' complained.

"Ok now what do I do with miss. Petrified over here." 'Sakura' said to 'himself'

"Hello… Sakura wake up… hhheeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllooooooooo!" 'Skura' said.

"God umm… what do I do now" 'Sakura' asked 'herself'

'**Wow look at you your so handsome' **Shukaku said.

'Shut up' 'Sakura' said to 'herself'

'**Well what do you plan on doing to wake her up'** Shukaku said.

'Not a clue… now go away' 'Sakura' said.

'**Temper temper… try kissing her…'** Shukaku said.

'But that would be like kissing myself… and that's just plain weird.' 'Sakura' complained.

'**Just do it'** Shukaku demanded.

'Fine but if I do you gotta leave me alone.' 'Sakura' said.

'**Fine fine' **Shukaku said and disappeared.

'All right Gaara you can do this' 'Sakura' said.

'Sakura' kissed 'him'

'gaara's' eyes widened.

"Heh you better now" 'Sakura' asked.

'Gaara' nodded blushing.

'Sakura' smirked.

"Soooo umm… what do ya wanna eat" 'Sakura' asked.

"I don't know" 'Gaara' said.

"Alright… umm do you like ramen" 'Sakura' asked.

'Gaara' nodded.

"Ok good" 'Sakura' said getting out 2 packs of ramen.

'she' made them and then they sat down to eat.

After they ate they cleaned up and sat down on a couch.

"Great…" 'Gaara' said.

"Hn" 'Sakura' 'asked'.

"I rrrreeeaaalllllllllyyyy gotta go" 'Gaara' said.

"What do you mean" 'Sakura' asked.

"You know I gotta gooooo," 'Gaara' said.

'Sakura's' eyes went wide.

"Well this is just peachy" 'Sakura' said.

"Neeee I gotta gooo really bad Gaara" 'Gaara' said.

"Ok go ahead just don't look!" 'Sakura' said.

"Umm... ok…" 'Gaara' rushed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later 'he' came out eyes wide.

'sakura' started laughing.

"hey shut up that was weird" 'Gaara' said.

"Aright…hehe… im…haha… im… s… sorry" 'Sakura' said between chuckles.

"Hmpf" 'Gaara' said.

"Umm hey you wanna go to the movies?" 'Sakura' asked.

'gaara's' eye lit up

"Ok… come on come oc hurry up," 'Gaara' said dragging 'Sakura' out the door.

"Oh hey can I come!" Kankuro yelled waking up at the word movie.

"No" 'Gaara' and 'Sakura' yelled at once.

Kankuro started pouting.

**Ok so yeah there gonna go to the movies and I know I said that something would happen to Sasuke but I promise it will be in the next chapter and so will Sakura's evil side! Oh and sorry again for this chapter being late the next one will be up by either tomorrow or the next day I PROMISE! **

**R&R ppplllllzzzz!**


	4. the movies and Sasuke

**Ok as I promised here is the next chapter but after this I'm probably not gonna update for about a week or so cause unfortunately I have to go camping cause my parents think that I'm anti-social which isn't really true cause I talk to you guys and I hang out with my friends sometimes but guess I'm just anti-social to them… hehe so yeah well anyways here ya go!**

'**Sakura' Gaara**

'**Gaara' Sakura**

"Umm hey you wanna go to the movies?" 'Sakura' asked.

'Gaara's' eye lit up

"Ok… come on come on hurry up," 'Gaara' said dragging 'Sakura' out the door.

"Oh hey can I come!" Kankuro yelled waking up at the word movie.

"No" 'Gaara' and 'Sakura' yelled at once.

Kankuro started pouting.

"Humph fine be that way see if I care!" Kankuro yelled then he dragged out his favorite Barbie doll and making funny voices for each of them.

"… Umm… ooookkk then shall we go" 'Sakura' asked 'Gaara'

"…Yeah… he's kinda scary when he does that" 'Gaara' whispered to 'Sakura'

"Yeah" 'Sakura' said a little scared by his brother.

"Umm… well ok bye Kankuro" they said in unison.

"Noooo Ken don't leave me… I neeeed you!" Kankuro said with a girly voice pretending to be Barbie.

"Oh yes but I must for I don't love you!" Kankuro said this time with a more deep voice pretending to be Kan.

"Noooo" he screamed pretending to be Barbie again.

And with that 'Sakura' and 'Gaara' ran out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the movie theaters.

"Ok so what do you wanna see?" 'Sakura' asked.

"I don't know what do you wanna see," 'Gaara' asked.

"I don't know you pick" 'Sakura' replied.

"Fine… how about… When a stranger calls" 'Gaara' picked.

"Alright" 'Sakura' said.

They got the tickets, got some popcorn, found the theater, and sat down. About 10 minutes latter the movie started.

"AAHHHHH" 'Gaara' screamed and clung to 'Sakura' at the scary parts.

'Sakura' just laughed at the scariness.

After the movie 'Gaara' was still clung to 'Sakura'.

"Ok ok it wasn't that scary" 'Sakura' said.

"Uhh… yeah it was" 'Gaara' replied.

"…Whatever" 'Sakura' said.

"Oh hey come here," 'Gaara' said pulling 'Sakura' into a booth.

"What is this" 'Sakura' asked.

"A photo booth" 'Gaara' replied.

Then there was a flash.

"Ahh" 'Sakura' said and ducked down.

'Gaara' giggled.

"It's just a picture," 'Gaara' said still giggling.

"Humph I knew that" 'Sakura' said.

"Suuurrree… you did" 'Gaara' replied.

It took a few more pictures then they stepped out.

'Gaara' took the pictures out and handed one to 'Sakura'

"Aww look at you, you look so cute" 'Gaara' said.

'Sakura' blushed and turned 'her' head.

"Well well well… if it isn't Gaara and Sakura" a boy said with a blue hoody on and a Uchiha sign on the back standing next to a girl with blonde hair put up in a high pony tail.

"Oh hello Ino, Sasuke" 'Gaara' said with a frown.

((Remember when everyone switched bodies? … Well Sasuke switched bodies with Ino so now 'Ino' means Sasuke and 'Sasuke' means Ino ok?))

"Listen Sasuke-poo and me are going to see When a stranger calls did you think it was scary Sakura" 'Sasuke asked.

'Gaara' looked at 'Sakura' and smirked.

"No not at all… in fact it's just for you" 'Gaara' said still smirking.

'Sasuke' just gave a cheap smile.

"Well all right then I'll see you later my love" 'Ino said walking up to 'Gaara' and kissing his hand.

((Hehe I know they switched body's and stuff but they are still the same person so it may be a little weird but you know just go along with it hehe))

'Gaara' almost gagged.

'Come on don't just let him do that do something anything… ANYTHING!' Inner Sakura said with her fists in the air.

'But but' 'Gaara' said to Inner Sakura in her mind.

'Fine want me to do it' Inner Sakura said.

'Alright' 'Gaara' said.

'Sakura' was fuming ready to kill 'Ino'

'Gaara' put 'his' arm in front of 'her' and gave her a don't-worry-I'll-handle-it look.

'Sakura' smiled and nodded.

"F—k you Sasuke" Inner Sakura said punching 'Ino' so hard 'she' almost went unconscious.

"Ahh Sasuke are you ok… why you…" 'Sasuke' said running towards 'Gaara' when 'Sakura' stepped in front of 'him' and knocked 'Sasuke' out.

'Ino' got up and ran away pulling 'Sasuke' with 'her'

'Gaara' went back to normal.

'Sakura' and 'Gaara' looked at each other and started laughing so hard.

They high-fived each other.

"So are you ready to go home" 'Gaara' asked pecking 'Sakura' on the cheek in a way of saying thanks.

'Sakura' nodded blushing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Gaara' and 'Sakura' walked in the house to a Kankuro making out with his Barbie doll.

"Umm… its now what it looks like" Kankuro said.

"I'm not even gonna ask" 'Sakura said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there ya go hope you liked it but anyway like I said before I'm probably not gonna update for about a week cause of the camping thing. Oh and I was wondering I have this idea for another story and I was wondering if you guys think I should start another one or finish this one first well alright…**

**R&R ppplllllzzzz**

**ROCK ON!**

**Xneji-gaarax**

**Ps: oh and if you peoples have any more ideas I would love to hear them! **


	5. Authors note :O

Sorry I haven't updated since, who knows when. Anyway. I'm not all that much into GaaraXSakura anymore. :O Sooooo If you really think I should keep going let me know…

Please and thank you.

xsasori-deidarax


End file.
